Golden Reliquary
CN Large construct Init +6; Senses arcane sight, darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, see invisibility; Perception +31 DEFENSE AC 80, touch 53, flat-footed 78 (+41 deflection, +2 Dex, +1 dodge, +27natural, –1 size) NRG-R 50% hp 1442 (25d10+1305); fast healing 200 Fort +29, Ref +20, Will +24 Defensive Abilities skymetal plating; DR 35/epic (but see text); Immune construct traits, EMP; Resist cold 40, fire 40; SR 38 (but see text) Weaknesses andros artifact vulnerability, susceptible to positive energy, unstable mind OFFENSE Speed 40 ft., climb 30 ft., fly 60 ft. (good) Melee '''4 claws +56 (2d10+38/19–20/×4 plus 1d6 cold or fire) '''Ranged '''6 inubrex darts +46 (2d6+32/×3) Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft. '''Special Attacks '''abysium pulse, alloyed claws, conquer construct, djezet blood, rend (4 claws, 2d10+38 plus 1d6 cold or fire) '''Spell-Like Abilities (CL 20th; concentration +31) : Constant—'''arcane sight, fly, see invisibility, tongues '''At will—chain lightning (DC 47), dispel magic, telekinesis (DC 46) 3/day—quickened telekinesis (DC 46) ' 1/day'—mage’s disjunction (DC 49), repulsion (DC 47) STATISTICS Str '74, '''Dex '''14, '''Con '—, 'Int '''39, '''Wis '''23, '''Cha '''92 '''Base Atk '+25; 'CMB '+48; '''CMD '''62 (64 vs. trip) '''Feats '''Bleeding Critical, Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Critical Focus,Dodge, Improved Critical (claws), Improved Initiative, Improved Vital Strike,Mobility, Power Attack, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (telekinesis), Spring Attack, Vital Strike '''Skills '''Climb +45, Fly +42, Knowledge (all types) +39, Perception+31, Sense Motive +31, Spellcraft +39, Use Magic Device +36 '''SQ '''haunted '''Languages '''Aboleth, Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Draconic, Elven, Infernal, Ignan, Terran, and four others; tongues '''SPECIAL ABILITIES Abysium Pulse (Su) '''Once every 1d4 rounds as a free action, the two adamantine spheres atop the golden reliquary’s body can bloom like metal flowers to reveal highly refined abysium rods that immediately pulse with energy. All creatures within a 30-foot-radius spread must succeed at a DC 32 Fortitude save or suffer 1d6 points of Constitution drain and become nauseated for 1 round. On a successful save, creatures in the area suffer only 1 point of Constitution drainand are staggered for 1 round. The reliquary cannot create an abysium pulse in the same round it lashes out with its djezet blood. This is a poison effect. The save DC is Constitution-based. '''Alloyed Claws (Ex) '''The golden reliquary’s claws are crafted from a strange alloy ofadamantine and siccatite. These claws threaten a critical hit on a result of 19–20 and deal ×4 damage on a successful critical hit. They always add 1-1/2 times the reliquary’s Strength modifier on damage rolls. The claws bypasshardness and damage reduction as if they were made of adamantine, and on a hit, the reliquary can decide to deal +1d6 points of fire damage or +1d6 points of cold damage as a free action. '''Conquer Construct (Su) As a standard action, the golden reliquary can target a single mindlessconstruct within 120 feet and attempt to seize control of it. The constructcan attempt to resist this control with a DC 33 Will save, but on a failure, it permanently falls under the golden reliquary’s command. If the reliquary targets a dormant construct (such as an unwound clockwork), the constructfails the save automatically and is immediately activated at the start of the next round. The save DC is Charisma-based. 'Djezet Blood (Su) '''The golden reliquary’s “blood” is composed of djezet. Once every 1d4 rounds as a free action, the reliquary may lash out at a single creature within 30 feet with a tendril of this blood. The reliquary must attempt a +36 touch attack; if it hits, the target must succeed at a DC 22 Will save or become more susceptible to the reliquary’s supernatural attacks and spell-like abilities, taking a –10 penalty on all saving throws against these attacks for 24 hours. The reliquary cannot use its blood in this way during the same round it creates an abysium pulse. The save DC is Constitution-based. '''Haunted (Ex) '''The reliquary gains its Charisma bonus (+41) to its AC as a deflection bonusand on Fortitude saves as a resistance bonus. It gains its Charisma bonus (+41) to each of its Hit Dice as bonus hit points. '''Inubrix Darts (Ex) '''As a full-round action, the golden reliquary may fire six inubrix darts from its upper body, or one dart as a standard action. These darts have a range increment of 90 feet and ignore any armor or shield bonus granted by metal armor or shields. The reliquary can fire 100 darts before it must craft replacements. '''Adros Artifact Vulnerability (Ex) '''A creature equipped with an 'Andros' Artifact can penetrate the golden reliquary’s damage reduction with any attack, and automatically succeeds at all checks to penetrate its spell resistance. If the user transfers the artifact to an ally while the golden reliquary is within 30 feet, the reliquary must succeed at a DC 30 Fortitude save or be staggered for 1 round. '''Skymetal Plating (Su) '''Plates of orichalcum and moorlight are incorporated into the reliquary’s body. These plates rotate and realign every round so that one of the two materials is visible, while the other side of the plate faces inward. On even-numbered rounds, its orichalcum plates are visible and the golden reliquary functions as if hasted and protected from energy. On odd-numbered rounds, its moorlight plates are visible and its spell resistance increases to 37. 'Susceptible to Positive Energy (Ex) 'The reliquary is vulnerable to damage from positive energy as if it were an undead creature. It is not affected by negative energy. 'Unstable Mind (Ex) '''The golden reliquary’s animating spirit carries with it all of spirit’s madness. At the start of every round, there’s a cumulative 1% chance that it malfunctions in that round—if the reliquary malfunctions, it functions for that round as if confused. Presenting evidence of the spirit’s failures increases the next malfunction check by 20%. Once the reliquary malfunctions, the malfunction chance resets to 1% for the next round.